


Far From Home

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode Heroes. We know what happened in that one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

The rock Sam decided was potentially more than it appeared wasn't from Earth. P9X-778 had been a key site in the early search for naqahdah. Rich deposits meant mining was viable. Smaller rocks scattered across the surface of the planet were sometimes patterned with threads of naqahdah. The predominant native rock, a creamy white and ivory, was often mixed with thick crystal veins of a rich changeable brown. Sam had brought several large chunks back to Earth for analysis, and though she'd deny it to any man that asked, because it looked pretty. A chunk of it ended up in Dr Fraiser's office, used as a paperweight, and sometimes she would trace the veins of naqahdah and crystal with her fingertips when she was stressed, watching as light changed them from deep brown to chestnut. She claimed she found it soothing. Nyan claimed the rock gleamed brighter when there was danger, but he'd had very little sleep when he made the claim, and he'd revealed an interest in New Age Earth culture so he was pretty much dismissed. Just in case, the rock was analyzed but nothing seemed to be wrong with it, nothing special. It was just a pretty piece of alien rock. It was Sam who saw it was potentially something more. She could see the shape within it.  
  
It was Jack who spoke to Hammond and ensured SG-1 was cleared for the mission, despite misgivings about their mental and physical state. There were simply some missions SG-1 had to handle and no other team would do. SG-1 returned to P9X-778 some years after that first mission for more pieces of rock. It was a good thing they had the MALP to haul the pieces back. They needed a selection and they needed to get this right. The rocks were passed through the usual decontamination protocols and cleared before it was sent to the labs where the best the SGC had to offer would spend the next week working on it. Missions were put on hold so they could finish their work. They had a deadline.  
  
It was Teal'c who suggested trinium. He pointed out its durability, its light weight yet superior strength, its many varied uses, its link to the stargate itself; but Teal'c had already convinced them when he said 'trinium'.   
  
The Salish had really come through for them, working the metal themselves until the job was completed. Tonane had brought it himself, his cheerful face solemn. He spoke of death and the beliefs of his people. Daniel smiled politely, unable to muster up any interest in such things at this point in time, and thanked Tonane for his help.   
  
It was Daniel who suggested the words.   
  
It was Cassie who approved the words and scribbled the addendum.   
  
  
There lies in a cemetary near Cheyenne Mountain a piece of rock far from home. When the sun shines the veins of crystal gleam a familar warm brown. Even in shadow it seems to hold light; at night it catches every trace of starlight and moonlight so that it remains a beacon in the dark. Beside it there are always flowers, always fresh, always different, and the trinium plaque never tarnishes and the words are always clear:  
  
 _ _To know even one life breathed easier__  
because she lived is to know she  
truly succeeded in her work.  
  
To know she was loved and will be sorely missed  
is to know she succeeded in her life.  
  
We miss you, Janet.  
  
I love you, mommy. 


End file.
